


Teenage Wasteland

by streaming_my_vices



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, M/M, Slow Burn, only reasonable amounts of drama, vulnerable He Tian, yass let's see what's behind that mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:51:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13395033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/streaming_my_vices/pseuds/streaming_my_vices
Summary: It starts with a guitar. Or maybe it has started a long time ago.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This plot will basically contain everything I'd like to see Old Xian do with her characters.  
> Although, not really, because she always does something completely opposite to the expectations and it's always much better this way.  
> Mucho He Tian's angst, because this baby can hurt so prettily. But I also want to learn writing fluff.
> 
> Btw, slow burn looks like a joke here.

The bell rang, and students started to gather their notebooks and utensils into the bags. Everyone except Mo Guan Shan, who didn’t bother to unpack before the lesson, so now he could just grab his backpack and casually stroll out of the classroom. He slowly made his way down the corridor, among the rushing teenagers and towards his locker, thinking about what he was going to do for a dinner. His mother had a shift at work today, so he had to figure something out. Maybe just a stew, he thought whilst changing his shoes. He liked preparing this one – it was something that he remembered his father always made when he was still there. His mother also did it from time to time, but it wasn’t quite the same. Mo always tried to make it as close to his blurred memories as he could, and he felt like it was almost there these days. Or maybe just his memories already changed.

He walked out of the building, deep in his thoughts, when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped, startled, and in a blink of an eye covered it up with flashy irritation. One of his secret techniques. “Who the fuck-“ he exclaimed loudly, his voice faltering as he turned to see the smiling face of He Tian behind his back.

Mo Guan Shan glared at the other teenager for a moment, before resuming his walk, feeling much more irritated than a moment before.

“Hey, little Mo, why in such hurry?” He Tian appeared by his side, his steps matching Mo’s pace. “Got anything urgent to do?”

“And what if I do?” asked Mo Guan Shan.

” You never do,” said He Tian, making him growl with annoyance. “Anyway, what can be more important than cooking me a dinner.”

“Are you fucking insane?” Mo snapped. “Why don’t you find yourself a maid? Or get one of your fangirls to do it, I’m sure she will be happy.”

“Why would I do it if I can pay you instead. This way both of us can profit.” He Tian put a cigarette in his mouth and lightened it up. The smoke went up to Mo’s nostrils making him wince. “Also, I’ve got something to show you. And it’s not my dick, despite some mixed signals I’m getting from you lately.” Tian took a drag of his cigarette.

“AAARGH!” Mo Guan Shan yelled, suddenly red like a beetroot and tried to skip just for his arm to be grabbed by snickering He Tian. And here he thought that He Tian simply ignored what happened few days ago, for the lack of comments so far.

“Come on, I’m joking, I’m joking,” He Tian laughed, holding a struggling Guan Shan. “I promise you’ll like it.” He pulled redhead towards his house.

 

***

 

Mo Guan Shan entered the apartment after He Tian and shuddered. It was always so cold in this place. He had no idea how Tian could live here. Maybe because he was a robot. That could be also the reason behind lack of almost anything, except things absolutely necessary to live in this flat. But even than could be just a cover.

He took off his shoes and went straight to the kitchen to put away the things they bought on the way. Tian went to his room, so Mo assumed he wanted to take a shower and began preparing the dinner. But after a few minutes, he heard the steps coming closer.

“So that’s what I wanted to show you.” He Tian called from behind him.

Mo sighed, preparing himself for Tian showing him his abs, in the best scenario, and dispassionately turned around. His breath hitched. He Tian was standing in a door way, shirtless obviously, but more importantly holding a yellow electric guitar. The same, that Mo Guan Shan was looking at a few days ago, on their way back home from school. He watched it in silence now, his mind blank, and didn’t know what to say, finally deciding not to say anything. You never knew with He Tian. He casted a last longing look and turned back towards the counter.

“You’re not going to say anything?” He Tian asked after a bit of silence.

“What do you want me to say?” Guan Shan said flatly, washing the carrot he was about to chop.

“How about: I want to play it?”

“It’s your guitar, play it yourself” he scoffed.

“Naah, it’s too hard for me,” He Tian said. “Why don’t you learn it first, and then you can teach me yourself.”

Guan Shan stopped chopping and turned again. “Are you serious?”

“Deadly,” He Tian smirked.

“You bought yourself a guitar you don’t feel like playing? Rich people are crazy.” Mo said incredulously.

“I will play it someday. But you can learn it first – it is called investment,” Tian smiled. “Come on, I’ve got some textbooks and tutorials too.”

Guan Shan hesitated for a moment, but finally followed Tian to the room.

He Tian grabbed some books from the floor, and then steered him onto the couch, put the guitar in his hands and opened the first textbook.

“You can start here,” He Tian said and smiled.

Mo Guan Shan moved his hands along the guitar’s neck. He felt his excitement growing, as his fingers took one of the few positions he remembered from his father’s playful lessons. He was so small back then, that he was sure he already forgot it. It must be what people called the body memory. He sighed and remembered the other boy’s presence. Guan Shan looked up to see Tian watching him with a strangely gentle smile on his face.

“Are you going to watch me? I won’t be able to concentrate this way.” He muttered.

“Nah, even as funny looking as you are, you cannot possibly keep me entertained this way. Work hard~” He said, and disappeared behind the corner.

Guan Shan watched him go, and then focused again on the instrument.

“Ok, there we go,” he said, opening the textbook on the first site and concentrating on the exemplary picture.

 

***

 

Few hours later Mo Guan Shan was still fully engaged in playing. His fingers were red and sore, and he was already past a couple of moments, when the frustration from not being able to get some sound right went up so high, that he was barely holding back from smashing the thing on the floor. But now he was finally getting there, or so he thought. At least he was able to play a simple melody, and when he did that for the first time, the thrill of success made him forget previous hardships.

Suddenly, he felt a pressure on his shoulder and somebody pushed a box of noodles into his hand. Fuck, he completely forgot than He Tian was even in the house. And now he was settling down on the other end of the couch, opening his own box. For a few minutes they were eating in silence, no other sound in the flat except their munching.

“You know, you could become a professional guitarist if you keep training this hard.” He Tian finally said thoughtfully.

Guan Shan threw him a skeptical look.

“I’m serious.” He Tian said, chewing on some pieces of meat. “It’s not like you’ve an academic career ahead or something, so why not?”

“If it’s so easy, then why don’t you do it.” Mo sharply retorted.

“…it’s not like I can just do whatever I want to.” Tian said with a strange expression.

“What a joke. You always just take what you want.” Guan Shan scoffed, feeling slightly uneasy for some reason.

“I only take what I won’t miss,” He Tian said and looked at Guan Shan seriously. “Or what I can’t break,” he smirked.

Mo Guan Shan grimaced and put his empty box on the table.

“I’m going home” he said and got up.

“You can drop by to play tomorrow,” He Tian called after him, while he put on his shoes and turned to the exit. “But you better cook something this time.”

 

***

 

Over the next few weeks they developed kind of a routine. Every morning, Mo Guan Shan went to school, sat through his classes, then went to He Tian’s place, cooked dinner and played for a couple of hours. That much time made him already able to perform simple songs, and the more he knew the more he still wanted to learn.

Surprisingly, the whole deal didn’t make him spend too much time in He Tian’s company. They ate dinner together, and then the other boy usually just disappeared for a while, reading, watching tv, going out to play some basketball, or to engage in some shady business of his. Not like Guan Shan cared. Of course, In school nothing changed – Tian still tormented him on every occasion, following him around like a dog, dragging behind himself a swarm of fangirls. But his house, paradoxically, seemed like a safe space.

Overall, it wasn’t bad. And so it went on until the day, when they got the results of thei semester mock tests. And Mo’s scores were horrendous, but it wasn’t like it came as a surprise. So Guan Shan didn’t really put any thought to it, and went to He Tian’s, planning on playing at first for a bit, since they finished early.

He was practicing for maybe half an hour, when He Tian suddenly stood before him.

“Are you planning on playing much longer?” He asked in an irritated tone.

Guan Shan raised his eyebrow. “Why, there’s still some time until dinnertime.”

“Didn’t you get the worst scores in school on your mock exams?”

“…so?”

“So, aren’t you going to try to do better on the real ones?”

Guan Shan looked at him warily. “What’s it to you?”

“Nothing except that it’s my guitar and you’re not going to play it before you learn at least a bit.” He Tian snapped, before taking the guitar out of Guan Shan’s arms and putting his books into them.

Guan Shan regarded them warily for a moment. “I’m going home,” he said, getting up.

“No, you’re not” Tian growled at him dangerously and pushed him back. “You’ll be a good boy and do your exercises according to my explanations. And if you do well, maybe I’ll let you play for a bit after we’re done.”

“Don’t tell me what to do you fuck-“ Guan Shan started to yell, before a strong arm made him lean back.

“You want to finish that sentence?” Tian hissed, with sinister expression on his face mere centimeters away from Mo’s own.

Mo Guan Shan gulped visibly and deflated.

“Good,” He Tian smiled brightly. “Now get your math on the table.”

 

***

 

Some time, a dozen fierce arguments and a ton of equations later, Guan Shan realized that parts of the subject became much clearer to him. He almost felt grateful for that, although he obviously didn’t care for the exams in the first place. But still, that could save him some trouble later.

“Then, should I make some food now?” He asked, already getting up.

“Nah, you better practice that one a bit more.” He Tian got up himself and went to the kitchen. He came back a moment later with a bag of chips. “Then you can play for a short time. We’ll take care of the rest tomorrow.” He said, throwing him a challenging look. When Mo didn’t comment on that, eager to put his hands on the guitar, he threw some chips on the table next to him and went to his room. Fifteen minutes later he brought back the guitar, and Mo almost smiled. Almost.

 

***

 

They kept it going for the next few days, and the results started to show when Mo had to redo some of his tests. But more importantly, he was still able to play a bit. Less than before, but still more than he was hoping for just last month.

One of such days, when He Tian was already lying on the bed with his magazine, Guan Shan felt hungry and went to get himself something from the fridge. He had a dinner waiting for him at home, but all of this intellectual effort made him use up his energy faster.

He opened the fridge and blinked, then went into the next room.

“Hey, chicken dick,” he called.

He Tian glared at him from above the magazine.

“What did you eat the last couple of days?” Guan Shan asked curiously.

Tian raised pack of chips that lied on bed next to him.

“And nothing else?”

He Tian shrugged and went back to read his paper.

Mo Guan Shan watched him incredulously, then turned around, still played a bit more and soon went back home.

Once he was at home already, he dug into the fridge and put some food into a few boxes. One with vegetables, another one with meat and rice. Ans maybes a couple of side dishes. This should be sufficient.

 

***

 

The next day, after they were finished with homework, He Tian more than a little annoyed from all the arguing opened the fridge to grab some water and froze. Surprised, he moved his gaze along the shelves over the boxes with food, carefully labeled and described. He took out one of the containers, and sniffed it with delight.

“My little squirrel, so caring!” Was all the warning Guan Shan got before a heavy weight fell on his back, pressing him to the couch.

“WHO THE FUCK IS CARING? AAH! CHICKEN-DICK HE TIAN” He yelled from under the other boy. And then he felt a press to his cheek. A kiss, wasn’t it-

“AAAA FUCK!!” He screamed, feeling his face turn extremely red. He Tian stood up laughing, while Guan Shan escaped to the corner of the couch, then gathered all his staff into his bag in one move.

“Idiot!” He screamed, and walked quickly to the exit, the sound of He Tian’s laugh following him even outside of the apartment. Next time, he will have to refrain from any kind gestures.


	2. Chapter 2

Guan Shan was sitting in the back of the classroom, barely listening to what the teacher was saying. Some poetry shit, who cared about that anyway? If it would be at least something modern that he could relate to. But who wanted to listen to some guy raving about waterfalls and trees. He finished making his paper airplane, pretty nice one if he could judge, and slightly raised his hand to let it fly.

His friend, who was sitting right behind him, caught his arm in the midst of a swing.

“What the hell? You seriously don’t want to hang out with us ever again?” was hissed into his ear.

“Fuck off-“ he whispered, but lowered his hand deflated. It was true, he was in way too much trouble already. Even He Tian’s terror couldn’t do miracles, and while his math grades weren’t too bad, he still failed two of his exams. And his mother for once didn’t believe his excuses and grounded him like a freaking child. And right now, when he finally found something he took an interest in. Who cared about the school anyway, he was just losing time here. He sighed, his mood gradually getting worse. Even the weather just turned awful as well, rain pouring like from the bucket, and obviously he didn’t take an umbrella with him today. When the bell finally rang, and he was leaving the building, rain falling hard on his head, he was convinced that this day couldn’t get any worse.

He realized he was wrong as soon as he heard water splashing under someone’s quick steps. He didn’t have time to react before suddenly there was a heavy arm around his shoulders and a very wet presence by his side.

“Ugh! What the fuck- You are all wet, you dickhead!” he screamed pushing himself away from the drenched guy, who was smiling widely as if being wet was the most comfortable state one could get in.

“Come on, you’re not made from sugar, princess!” He Tian laughed and shook his head hard, so that all the drops from his hair fell on Mo’s face.

“Chicken dick- you are like a big, ugly dog!” Guan Shan growled, and it was exactly what he felt like. He liked dogs, but this situation was what he imagined as one possible downside of having them.

“Woof!” Tian called happily and stuck out his tongue right next to Mo’s cheek, who yelped and jumped out of the danger zone, while Tian laughed merrily. Honestly, what a massive idiot.

“Why are you all wet anyway? And don’t you have a place to be?” Guan Shan asked skeptically.

“I was waiting for you, obviously.” He Tian smiled, “and played some ball in the meantime. I’m starving now.”

“Well too bad, cause I won’t be making any dinners today.” Guan Shan muttered.

He Tian turned serious immediately. “You got bored with the guitar already?” he asked.

Mo Guan Shan frowned and threw him a surprised look.

“Like hell,” he said. “My mom made me stay at home for a while.”

“What? You got grounded?”

“You’re surprised? It’s not like I could learn EVERYTHING in a week, you know?”

“I’m surprised it happened only now. I thought your mother was some kind of an angel, always fine with whatever her cute son does.”

“There are no such mothers,” Guan Shan winced, trying hard to ignore the “cute” part. “Anyway, I’m going home.”

“Wait!” He Tian caught the hem of his shirt. “At least come with me to the store, you can help me pick something tasty.”

“As If you don’t have all the ready-mades memorized already,” Guan Shan groaned impatiently, but went after Tian into the market. There wasn’t much fun waiting for him back home anyway.

Way too much time later, they finally left the shop with the ingredients for the easiest meals Mo Guan Shan could think of, although it still took him like fifteen minutes to explain the steps to the ridiculously clueless teen. Of course, it was still raining, because why wouldn’t it.

“Hey, mountain,” He Tian called after him when Guan Shan once again made a step in his house direction. “Why don’t we play some ball?”

“You’re joking, aren’t you,” Guan Shan glared. “We’re both soaking wet, and you’ll seriously get sick if you don’t stop this idiocy.”

“Nah, I’m immune to this kind of things. Come on, just for a while.”

“I’m leaving,” Guan Shan said turning his back on the other teen and making his way home. “You can stay and die of pneumonia for all I care.”

“You’re no fun at all!” He Tian called from behind, making him roll his eyes.

“Whatever,” he said, counting steps towards hot shower and a blanket.

 

About an hour later, when he was laying on his bed rummaging through a magazine, his phone buzzed. He unlocked it and saw a self-made picture of He Tian, his wet hair sticking to his forehead and trickles of water running down his naked chest. There were some guys visible in the distance behind him, one of them holding a basketball.

_You can still join!_ was written under the picture.

Mo Guan Shan looked at it for a moment longer, not quite sure why, and wrote back a brief: _Idiot._ Then he put down the phone and returned to his reading with a heavy sigh. He wanted to play too. But his mother was really mad this time, better not to piss her off too much. Few days of laying low should be enough. And then maybe he could make He Tian teach him once again. Save the trouble. He couldn’t wait until he will lay his hands back on the guitar too…

 

***

 

When He Tian woke up the next morning, he immediately knew something was wrong. First, he really didn’t feel like getting up. And that wasn’t his style at all. He wasn’t the type to snooze and laze around. He always woke up ready for the action. Then there was this strange pressure around his forehead, somewhere behind his eyes. He casted aside the blanket, and instantly felt shivers all over his body. Okay, that was weird. He got on his feet, and almost fell back down, as dizziness and nausea overtook him. He took his phone from under the pillow and looked at his reflection. He looked like a ghost, skin whiter than this lovestruck idiot, dark circles under his eyes. Alright, he thought. He was a little tired. He can deal with that.

He dialed a school’s office number on his mobile and waited for the signal.

“Hello, He Tian’s father speaking,” he said in a slightly lower, raspy voice. “Yes, yes. Sorry for calling at last moment, but my son won’t be coming today. No, nothing serious, just a flu but I’d feel better keeping him at home. Sure, I’ll make sure he completes his homework. In fact, there is one boy who could bring it to him, he lives nearby so you could ask him to do that. Mo Guan Shan. Yes, I’m sure. Thank you very much ma’am, have a lovely day.” He turned off his phone and fell on the pillows exhausted. He will just sleep it off and everything will go back to normal, he thought, and promptly doze off.

 

***

 

At school, Mo Guan Shan had problem with grasping what he was hearing. When the teacher asked him to stay for a moment after classes, he just assumed it was about what it was always about – either his horrendous grades or his appalling behavior. He certainly didn’t expect to be asked to lend his notes to He Tian, of all things. First of all, who in their right mind suspected him of having any notes? He would have to have a notebook in the first place. The whole assumption was just ridiculous. And then, why would he bring them to He Tian? And it was supposedly his father who asked? Why would He Tian’s father know about his existence? Why would any father know about his existence? What was he, some girl about to get married? He was in such a state of shock, that he couldn’t actually say anything, to many questions in his head to be able to form any. So he just nodded in a daze, and spent the next fifteen minutes cursing under his breath in the corner.

Well, nothing to be done now. He could just ignore his new mission, but if He Tian was a psycho, then what about his father. Probably some big fish. He could end up in jail. After weighing pros and cons, he decided to comply and took a sad stroll in the direction of He Tian’s house. Well, maybe he would be able to at least play a bit. Which was doubtful, there were probably some loony parents in the flat, too much to bear. But if he hides in the room and pretends to provide some sort of entertainment to their son. He wasn’t very good at this kind of things though. Talking to people and making them do what he wanted. That was more of a He Tian thing. Guan Shan didn’t have patience, and he didn’t like putting on masks and facades. Lies could destroy your life, and then the crash was even more painful, because everything seemed perfect just moments before.

He finally got to the familiar building and took a memorized route up the high-rise. Quick ride with an elevator, short walk through the corridor and he was reaching out to knock on the door. Nobody responded. He knocked once again, louder and more confidently this time. Still, nothing happened. Finally, getting exasperated, he slowly pushed the door open. Inside, everything was perfectly still and quiet.

“Uh… Hello?” he called and walked inside. When nobody answered, he closed the door behind himself and warily stepped further into the apartment. There was a cold breeze coming from an open window, so he instantly closed it and farther inspected the space. Kitchen was dark and empty. TV turned off. He walked into the next doorway and gasped quietly. He Tian was laying down on the bed but in a strange position, upper part of him hanging slightly from it towards the floor. He walked around the bed and saw a puddle of vomit beside his head. Guan Shan sighed and went to the bathroom to get a rug and a bowl. Then he cleaned up the puke, muttering about his disgusting life and trying to hold his breath at the same time, which wasn’t the easiest. With a second thought, he left the basin by the bed. Might still be needed. Then he grabbed Tian by his shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed. His shirt was all clammy and he smelled of sweat and sickness. Guan Shan put his palm on the teen’s pale forehead, like his mother used to do to him, and felt it being unnaturally hot, so he went back to the bathroom, this time to get a towel, soaked it in cold water, and put it on He Tian’s forehead.

This was officially the worst day of his life - he felt like in a girlish manga. He was a freaking gangsta, not Florence Nightingale for fuck’s sake. He didn’t know what to do in such situations, beside what usually happened in those mangas. Which he did not read. Was he supposed to clean up He Tian’s body with a wet towel now, or cook him rice soup or something? Now he felt sick too. In the end, he decided to call his mom. She was a nurse after all, and a mom, she would know all about this stuff.

After a short conversation, which made him feel a little bit better since it turned out that this mess made his mom forget about his punishment, he dropped quickly into the drugstore, and returned with some fever reducing medicine. He Tian was still asleep, sweating profoundly, and muttering something in his sleep now. Mo looked at him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. He really shouldn’t be here – it felt wrong to see He Tian like this. Only people closest to you should be allowed witness that. His parents should do that. On the other hand, He Tian has seen him at his worst. So maybe that made them even.

He gently grabbed Tian’s chin and opened his mouth, pouring the syrup inside. He Tian coughed few times and gulped, then fluttered his eyes open for a moment, and closed them again. Mo Guan Shan suddenly felt hot all over. He could tell his face was getting red too. Fuck! What the hell was going on? He needed to get away from here. He dropped Tian’s head back on the pillow and left the room, then leaned back on the wall and took a few deep breaths. The guitar! He might as well use the opportunity. He went back to the room just to grab the instrument, trying his hardest not to look in the bed’s direction and went to the salon to finally play as much as he wanted.

 

***

 

Mo Guan Shan was irritated, for a change. For the past hour he tried to play some new songs, for which he prepared notes especially and truly couldn’t wait to try them out. But now it seemed impossible to focus. There was no use – every time he was finally getting into it, he was suddenly hearing some weird sound or shuffling from the other room that completely distracted him. And now there was the coughing, loud and rough and sounding painful. He sighed again and got up to boil some tea, then took it to the bedroom.

He Tian seemed barely conscious. He blinked at him and frowned.

“What are you doing here?”

“Your father told the teacher to make me come, you dick-head. How does he know about me anyway?” Guan Shan put the teacup on the table next to the bed.

“What?” He Tian looked confused. “Oh right, that wasn’t my father, it was me.”

“You called as your father?” Guan Shan asked incredulously, “and they believed you?”

“They always do,” He Tian smirked and closed his eyes. “I’m a really good actor.”

“Of course you are, you fake bastard,” Mo mumbled without spite. “I should try that to, could be useful” he said thoughtfully.

He Tian snorted. “Everyone knows your father’s in jail. Besides, you have no restraints. You would just start calling them every day, or any time you didn’t feel like going.”

Mo Guan Shan was already preparing to yell, but he had to agree with this one. He wouldn’t be able to hold back.

“Where is you father then, if he cannot call himself?” He asked cautiously. Normally he wouldn’t allow himself to pry, considering it too risky, but Tian seemed out of it enough, to make it a waste not to use the occasion a bit.

“No idea,” he muttered.

“And your mother?”

“Out”

“What do you mean-“ he stopped when he saw He Tian drifting away again. “Hey. He Tian?”

When the boy did not respond, he frowned and once again placed his hand on his forehead. Shit, it was hot again. He run to the bathroom to change the towel. Then he noticed the shivers, so he walked around the house gathering all the blankets and putting it all on the sleeping form. Finally, he sat down next to the bed. On the floor, because He Tian obviously didn’t have any need for the chairs. On the other hand, why would he, if he was always here on his own. It wasn’t like Guan Shan was the most popular kid in the block, and his family wasn’t ideal, far from it. But he always could count on his mother. God, he didn’t know what he would do had he ever lose her. Or what would happen to him if she wasn’t around. Obviously, he wouldn’t stay in school. He would probably end up in She Li’s gang or something. He wouldn’t care about anything in particular. Fuck knows how this bastard was doing it.

Gan Shan leaned his back against the bed and closed his eyes for a moment. He should probably get going soon. His mother will get worried. But it’s not like he could just leave now. She will understand. Just a moment longer will be fine.

 

***

 

He woke up abruptly, and looked right into the half confused, half amused eyes above him. Mo realized with a start that his head fell back on the bed while he was asleep, and that he was still on the floor. Shit, please don’t let this bastard start with the-

“Ooh Mountain, sleeping on the ground by my side like the most loyal dog, so sweet!” He Tian stroked his hair, making him blush furiously and jump on his feet.

“Who the fuckin fuck is a dog?!” he spat. “All of this happened because you were running around like a freaking stray jumping in the puddles.”

“And yet you took care of me like a proper owner,” He Tian jeered, but there was a warmth in his eyes which made Guan Shan blush even deeper and lose track of his thoughts.

“Ugh… guess you can manage from here. I’m going home,” he said, and walked to the door. He stopped in the doorway and turned around.

“You better eat something,” he said to surprised He Tian. “I’ll drop by tomorrow and bring you some soup” he said seriously, holding eye contact. Then he nodded and went to the door, almost breaking into a run just around the corner. He needed to leave before he completely loses his mind. It already felt like this whole day he was understanding himself less and less with each passing moment. And now his heart was beating wildly. Which was gross and absurd. He left the building trying to concentrate on how exactly he was going to explain it to his mom. Yup, that was enough for now. The rest can wait until tomorrow.


End file.
